Classroom Secrets OneShot
by One Unique Girl
Summary: Bella has wanted high school history teacher Mr. Edward Cullen since she was 16, 8 years later she's fresh out of college and looking for a job, and a position just opened up at her old high school. Sparks will fly in classroom.  I do not own any pictures, i got them all off Google so I apologize for 'stealing' them. Think of it as a compliment. Again sorry if this offends.


**Okay, so I got a review that there was a few spelling errors and so I took a look myself, and fixed the ones i could see... I also changed a few words and sentences to help it make a little more sense. I want to thank the few who have commented and pointed out the error's much thanks.

* * *

**

**Classroom Secrets**

**Bella Swan**

When I was sixteen years old I developed a huge crush on one of the sexiest teachers known to mankind. Slowly my crush turned into a full blown obsession and then I fell madly in love with him. It's not like I'm some sluty girl who sleeps with her teachers for an A+, hell I even risked my perfect A+ record and got a B- to be able to spend more time with him.

Those three days a week I spent after class with him were the best and worst moments of my life. Best because I got to sit closer to him and laugh and joke and just pretend for once we were two people not teacher and student. Worst because I had to sit next to him while he had a raging hard on, do you know how many times I wanted to drop to my knees and give him the pleasure that I could see he needed, wanted. But the whole student/teacher thing always stopped me from following my desires. I couldn't risk us getting caught it would destroy his career and my father would have killed him.

But now, I'm a twenty-three year old woman straight out of college looking for a job at her old high school. The school itself might not appear to be any different but I know for a fact that since Rosalie became principal there has been an upgrade to every class and you can bet your pay-check that there is nothing outdated in the technology rooms, or any other room for that matter. New laptop's for the technology room and the new library is now a popular hangout for the entire student body, not just the geeky nerds and the girls who like to make out with their boyfriends.

"Welcome back to Forks high, Bella." My best friend and future sister-in-law Alice Cullen said once we were standing in the middle of the high school parking lot. "It sure brings back memories…" Alice trailed off wistfully.

I smiled to myself. "Yeah, I remember the first day I walked through those doors." I laughed wrapping my arms around her waist. "You ran up to me and said 'I'm Alice Cullen, we're going to be best friends. And one day we're going to marry each other's brothers' I remember thinking you were crazy."

She laughed. "Now look at me, I'm eight months pregnant with your brother's baby. And in a few short months I'll be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock Swan." She looked at her watch. "I need to get going, will you be okay to find the office?"

"I think I can manage, thanks for the lift." I kissed her cheek. "If I need a lift home I'll give you a call."

She sent me a knowing smirk. "I don't think you'll need a lift home, Bella. Say hi to _Mr Cullen_ for me…" she called before jumping into her Porsche.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the office happy to see Rosalie already waiting for me at the doors. Pulling me into a hug the moment I was close enough for her to reach.

"Bella! It's so good to see you." she pulled back looking me up and down. "Damn girl you look amazing, college really filled you out."

I blushed but smiled. "You only saw me last year Rosalie."

She shrugged ."I know but I still can't get over how fabulous you look."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Well thank you. Now how about we forget about how great I look and start looking at my degrees and decide if you're going to offer me a job."

She laughed and pulled me into her office. "You already have a job, Bells. You start Monday morning; it will only be part time at first because you'll be sharing the classes with your favourite teacher."

"I wouldn't want to impose on his schedule…" I started to say but she cut me off.

"Edward is only going to be teaching history until the end of the term. I offered him Mr. Banner's job, he and his wife are packing up and travelling at the end of term."

"D-does Edward know who's taking his class?"

"I figured we would surprise him. I'm sure he would love to see his favourite student." She winked before standing from her office chair. "In fact let's go see, Mr. Cullen."

I guess it wasn't really a secret that I was in love with Edward Cullen. I mean my friends and family knew I think the only person who didn't know was Edward himself. Or if he did know he never said anything about it. I knew he was attracted to me but I don't know if he loved me like I did him.

"Rose, is he seeing anyone?" I whispered as we walked down the halls towards the old history classroom.

"Nope, I don't think he has been with anyone in years." We walked into his classroom but didn't interrupt as he was giving his students last minute instructions on their homework.

There was nothing sexier then Edward Cullen when he wore his geeky glasses with his shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Finally he turned his attention to Rosalie and me. I took great pleasure in the way his eyes roamed my body sending ripples of pleasure straight to my already wet pussy.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry to interrupt your class but I would like to introduce the new history teacher." Rosalie said cheerfully gesturing to me.

He nodded his head and sat down behind his desk. "Please come in…"

Rose and I walked into the classroom, and stood in front of all the children. "Everyone this is Ms. Isabella Swan. She'll be taking over for Mr. Cullen at the end of the term, but for the time being she will be doing it part time. She is a good friend of mine so I expect you to treat her with respect." Rosalie gave a scary look to some of the students.

Everyone did that whole freaky, 'Hello Ms. Swan,' thing that kindergarten kids did and then the questions started. "Are you Charlie's daughter?" a boy asked his eyes looking at my chest.

"Wouldn't that make you, Mr. Jasper Swan's sister?" another girl asked looking slightly nervous.

"You are correct, Jasper is my brother and Charlie is our father." I looked at Edward again and smiled as I saw him moving around in his seat. "How are you, _Mr. Cullen? _It's been a long time…"

His eyes shot to mine showing nothing but lust and longing. "I'm good, Ms Swan. I must say I'm surprised Alice didn't tell me you were in town."

"I wanted it to be a surprise…" with that the bell rang informing everyone that it was time to go. Rosalie left saying she had to speak with some parents after school and the kids quickly followed behind her leaving Edward and I in the room.

I shrugged off my jacket before shutting the door and leaning against it taking pleasure as I watched Edward trying to look anywhere but my chest. I was going to take my time with him, I had waited eight years for this moment and now it was here I was going to enjoy it.

I walked around the class room noticing how little had changed since I had been here last. The only thing that seemed to be different was the desks, and they had also put air con in. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I walked around the classroom.

"I must say, Mr. Cullen I'm surprised at how much has changed. Yet everything looks the same, wouldn't you agree…" I asked trailing my fingers over the edge of his desk loving the way his eyes followed my movements while he shifted in his seat.

"Y-Yes, very few upgrades have been made to this room… I like to keep things simple." He stuttered out still not looking at me.

I walked over to the small window behind his desk looking out into the parking lot. "Being back brings such good memories. My favourite memory would be of how we used to stay behind after school had finished, you were such a _good_ teacher…" I glanced a quick look at him to see him looking at my reflection. "Though I must say, they may have been the best memories but they were also the most painful. Being so close to you and yet not close enough…"

His eyes were now a dark forest green as he looked up at me as I walked towards him until I was standing between his legs. "Do you have any idea how many times I wanted to drop to my knees and give you the pleasure I knew you needed. Sitting beside you while you had a raging hard on and not being able to help you, it was painful for me, Mr. Cullen." I dropped to my knees and ran my hands up the insides of his thigh.

"B-Bella, we can't… You're going to be working here Monday!" he was saying one thing while his hands and body were doing another. He bucked his hips as I ran my hand over the bulge in his pants.

"We don't have to worry about that, Edward. I've already spoken to Rosalie. As long as we keep our personal life out of the classroom and away from the children we're good. Don't you see? We're both adults, we can both stop fighting what we want. I've wanted you since I was sixteen years old, please don't make me beg!"

He seemed torn for a moment until something inside him snapped. "Beg me, Ms Swan!" he growled his voice coming out harsh and sounding like pure sex.

I looked up at him from under my lashes. "I want you, Mr Cullen. Please fuck me…" he grabbed my hair pulling me into his lap so my back was pushed against his chest while his hands wrapped around my waist as he thrusted himself into my ass.

"Tell me what you want, Ms Swan! Tell me how you want me to fuck you!" he growled moving one of his hands between my legs running his nails up and down the front of my dripping wet panties.

I moaned throwing my head back onto his shoulder bucking towards his fingers as he teased me through the thin cloth that was blocking his touch to where I needed him the most. "I-I want you to bend me over your table and take me as you wish. I- oh god! Edward!" I moaned loudly as he began sucking on the spot behind my ear sending a fresh explosion of need to my core.

"Keep talking to me, Ms Swan! Tell me what you want, _need_." He whispered pushing his fingers inside the fabric covering my clit "Oh you're so wet, my sweet little Bella."

"For you, it's always been for you!" I cried moving with the slow rhythm his fingers were setting around my clit. "I want you to fuck me with your beautiful fingers until I cum! I want you to suck my juices from your fingers…" It was getting harder to speak as he slipped a finger into my hot core.

I turned my head and caught his lips in a kiss as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of my pussy. I could feel his cock pressed against my ass as I thrusted my hips to meet his fingers; I couldn't wait to have him buried deep inside me.

"I love the way you feel around my fingers…" he whispered as I started to tighten around his fingers as he continued to thrust them into me, if this is what he's capable of doing with just his fingers imagine what he could do with that cock of his! Or even better his tongue! With those thoughts in my head I came screaming his name trying to muffle it by biting my lip.

I rode out my climax until I fell limp against Edward my breathing still haggard… "Now that, that was a sight to see." Edward whispered brushing my hair away from my eyes. "Watching you cum, while screaming my name is one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen." He brought his fingers to his lips and sucked off every last drip of my juices. "You taste like heaven and hell mixed into one. It's truly fucking delicious, you're simply mouth-watering…" he moaned sucking on his fingers.

I turned in his arms until I was straddling his waist. "I'm nowhere near finished with you, Mr Cullen." I said moving my hips to press into his still hard cock. I reached down between us and pulled out a cock that any porn star would be proud to own. I ran my hand up the length of him loving the way he seemed to pulse in my hand. "You're so big!" I moaned looking up into his eyes.

He smirked my favourite pantie dropping, pussy dripping, drool worthy smirk "Do you think you can handle it, Ms Swan!" he challenged wrapping his hand around the hand that held his cock.

"I'm sure I can handle anything you throw at me. You know how I love a challenge, Mr Cullen. The surprise at the end is always the best part…" I leaned forward until I was breathing against his ear.  
"I can't wait to have you inside me. I'm getting wet just thinking about it!" I growled running my thumb over the pre-cum that had gathered on the tip of his cock and bringing it to my lips wrapping my tongue around it. "Mmm, you are quite flavourful, my love…" I was cut off as he crushed his lips to mine while thrusting his cock into me causing me to cry out in pleasure and shock.

"Fuck! Bella you're so tight, Babe!" he moaned against my lips fisting my hair in his hands as he picked us up and sat us down on his table… "I've wanted you like this since I laid eyes on you. God you're beautiful, I love you!" he cried burying his head in my neck.

He loved me? Holy shit he felt the same way, I ran my hands up his back pulling his lips to mine. "I love you too… Please make love to me, Edward!" I cried lying down on his table as he quickened his pace.

There are no words to describe how truly happy I was in this moment. I had been dreaming about this day since I was sixteen, and even though every dream I had was satisfying nothing could compare to reality. If I died tomorrow I would die a happy woman.

He stilled his movements and ran his magical hands over my stomach unbuttoning my blouse as he worked up towards my breasts. "You are truly a vision of true magnificence, my love." he went to move to unhook my bra from behind but I stopped him. "What…"

I unhooked the bra and my breasts sprang free "It's a front hook, Edward…" I trailed off as he bent down taking my nipple into his mouth nipping at it with his teeth while he caressed the other with his fingers fondling it until it was painfully hard under his touch. "Oh god!" I moaned as he started thrusting into me again.

My heels dug into his ass as he pulled his mouth from my breasts moving them up my neck placing soft butterfly kisses along the way. Until he finally reached my lips, where he sucked them in between his teeth teasing them with his tongue.

"Edward, oh god I'm not going to last much l-longer…" I moaned against his neck digging my nails into his back as my back arched off the table "Ahh!"

"Cum for me love, scream my name!" he growled in my ear as her drove harder into me while his other hand worked circles around my clit. I screamed his name and held onto him for dear life as I came down from my climax only to have a second wave over come me this time I wasn't the only one screaming as I reached my high.

"Bella! fuc…k, holy shit!" he screamed before collapsing on top of me his breathing shallow as I felt his hot breath sweeping over my neck. "Bella…" he whispered tiredly but blissfully.

"Edward…" I whispered kissing the pulse in his neck. I ran my hand over his back until our breathing was back to normal before he pulled away a little so he could see my face.

"I've never felt so…"

"Alive, content, happy…"

"Ecstatic, complete, extraordinary…" he smiled brushing my hair away from my face as he kissed my cheeks, forehead and nose "I've never felt like that with anyone. You make everything right, Bella."

I couldn't help but feel a little teary at his words they were everything I felt. "I've always felt right with you, Edward. Always, no matter how low I felt you would be the only one that could make me see the brighter side of life. You make everything feel right, you make me feel alive."

He smiled a small smile resting his forehead against mine never moving his eyes from mine. "What does this mean for us, love." he asked his voice low and hopeful but there was also a hint of nervousness mixed in there somewhere that he was trying to hide.

"I want you, Edward. Do you want me?" he looked at me as if it was obvious "Do you want to give _us_ a chance? See where this could lead…"

"I want you, Bella. More than just a fling, I want you to be mine. Will you be mine, Bella?" I couldn't help it I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him.

"I've always and will always be yours, Edward Anthony Cullen."

**The End**

**READ & REVIEW**

**Okay that was my first One-Shot... Usaully i don't write them because they usaully turn into full on stories but with this i was lucky!  
Big thanks to my girl Chloe for editing and giving me back feed back, she's totally awesome so you should check out her stories as well. "Chloemitchell1991" she's in my fav list so check it out...**

**Anyway please be sure to comment and let me know what you think, I'm not really the best at writing lemons but I've been working on them trying to expend my writing and my imagination. All feedback is welcomed! Anywho thanks for reading and now all is left for you to do is leave me a comment, so click on the little box below and give me your thoughts.**

**XOXO**

**Much Love *Cinta*  
**


End file.
